The present invention relates to an apparatus for maintaining tire pressure and, more particularly, to a centrifugal air compressor that automatically maintains the optimal air pressure in a tire.
By maintaining optimal tire pressure, the miles per gallon of fuel a car may achieve can be maximized, tire lifespan can be maximized and premature tire blow-outs can be minimized to prevent potential accidents. Some automobiles include a tire pressure warning system that may indicate to a driver when the vehicle's tire pressure is too low. These systems may be useful to notify the driver that service is needed, but do not solve the problem of low tire pressure.
Some automobiles may use tires that are impervious to puncture. While these tires may not lose pressure from a puncture, their use may be frowned upon by public safety organizations, as these tires may render police spike strips ineffective.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus that may keep a tire inflated to its proper pressure.